


years

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Mornings, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: When Alec opened his eyes, Magnus was watching him with an adoring look. Alec wanted to drown in it.“I don't want to go,” he mumbled, “this sucks. Can’t we have just one morning together, without interruptions?”(or, morning cuddles and promises.)





	years

**Author's Note:**

> the fluff i promised!!! finally. no more angst for me (says me, already writing my next piece of angst.)

Waking up next to Magnus was something Alec deeply loved. Magnus looked peaceful, beautiful, perfect, vulnerable the way Alec loved. Magnus never showed that side of him to others and Alec felt extremely privileged to be the one who did see it. Magnus’ hands were wrapped loosely around him, their legs tangled under the covers. A smile on Magnus’ face was telling Alec he was awake, even though his eyes were firmly closed.

The sight of him made Alec’s heart flutter.

Their relationship was yet so new, that mornings like these weren’t an usual occurrence. Alec had spent the night only few times before, and most of the times he’d left before Magnus was awake. Those times, Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead and got up quietly as possible to not disturb Magnus’ sleep. Then there were times, where Magnus was already working when Alec woke up, leaving Alec alone in the loft to drink his much-needed coffee. 

Now, however, Alec had no intention of leaving. He wasn’t needed at the Institute for another two hours unless something urgent came up.

Slowly Alec reached to move Magnus’ hair from his face to get a better sight of him. Magnus’ smile only widened and he shifted closer.

“Tell me, Alexander, do you usually watch me sleep?” Magnus’ voice was hoarse and Alec absolutely loved it.

“I’m not watching you sleep,” Alec murmured back, “since you aren’t sleeping.”

Magnus opened his eyes slowly. They were unglamoured, cat-like, golden with a hint of green and Alec’s breath hitched. Magnus’ cat eyes were one of the things only Alec was privileged to see like this.

“How did you know?” Magnus asked softly. Neither of them wanted to break the moment.

“Well, you spoke,” Alec answered just as quietly, making Magnus roll his eyes. Alec smiled widely, and then added, “and you were smiling.”

“I could smile in my sleep,” Magnus muttered, his voice jokingly offended.

“You do,” Alec answered, “but it’s a different smile.”

It was true, Magnus usually smiled in his sleep. It was adorable.

“Maybe I am just happy you’re still here,” Magnus whispered, closing his eyes again. “It’s not every morning I find a beautiful shadowhunter in my bed.”

Magnus wasn’t accusing him of anything, but Alec still felt guilty.

“I’m happy to still be here,” Alec confessed and placed his hand softly on Magnus’ cheek. Magnus opened his eyes. There was an understanding in them, like he knew exactly what Alec meant by that. He meant, _I belong here._ He meant, _these moments are those that make me love you even more._

Love. A word they had yet not used, but both knew it was just a matter of time. They loved each other, they just needed the perfect moment to say it.   
  
( _Maybe this was it_ , Alec wondered.) 

It was Magnus, who closed the gap between them. It was Magnus, who kissed Alec. The kiss was full of feeling, love, lust, affection, need, love. It was overwhelming, but Alec could only kiss back.

He could never get tired of kissing Magnus. 

It was only when they both had to catch their breaths when Magnus broke the kiss off. In the process of it all, Alec had slowly pulled Magnus on top of him and his hands were now tightly around his waist, while Magnus’ other hand was on Alec’s hair and the other on Alec’s neck. They were both smiling giddily.

“Good morning,” Magnus mumbled, his breath hovering above Alec’s mouth. Alec couldn’t help but peck his lips once more.

“Morning,” Alec answered. Magnus sighed happily and rested his head on Alec’s neck.

“How long till you have to go back?” Magnus asked quietly, a hopeful tone in his voice. “Will you stay for breakfast?”

“Yes, I–” _I’d like to_ , was Alec supposed to say. Before he could finish his sentence, however, his phone went off. “Oh, for fuck's sake. _Not now._ ”

If Magnus was offended when Alec answered the phone, it didn’t show. Alec didn’t even bother to look at the caller ID, before asking seemingly annoyed, “What is it?”

“Alec, _thank the Angel_! There’s some serious demon activity near Magnus’ loft,” Izzy’s hurried voice answered, “we’re on our way, but we’ll need help. I’ll text you the address.”

Alec groaned. “Just great,” he said. With a apologetic look towards Magnus, he added, “I’ll be there.”

Magnus pouted and Alec pecked his lips, muttering a quiet, “ _sorry._ ”

“Ok, great, bye!” Izzy’s voice said and Alec groaned once more, throwing his phone on the other side of the bed.

Alec closed his eyes, taking in Magnus’ familiar scent. “I hate her,” he said.

“No, you don't,” Magnus said back. Alec groaned. 

“No, I don't.”

When Alec opened his eyes, Magnus was watching him with an adoring look. Alec wanted to drown in it.

“I don't want to go,” he mumbled, “this sucks. Can’t we have just one morning together, without interruptions?”

Magnus hummed noncommittally and Alec tightened his grip around him. He knew Magnus was just as upset as he was.

Magnus was softly stroking Alec's hair, when he answered, “I'm afraid you'll have to go. We have many years ahead of us to have breakfast together. Next time I’m taking you to Paris, to make up these horrible mornings.”

“You don’t have to take me to Paris for breakfast,” Alec mumbled, a shy smile on his face, “all I want is a peaceful morning with you, without demons or my siblings interrupting us.”

Magnus slipped his glamour back up and watched Alec with those warm, brown eyes of his. “I’d like that, too,” he confessed. Alec felt like his heart was going to burst. 

“Now, go do your job, Shadowhunter. I'll portal you,” Magnus mumbled lovingly and rolled out of Alec's arms. Alec watched him retreat to the bathroom with a smile on his face.

 _Many years ahead of us_. It felt like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr.](https://eclipseben.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ++ kudos and comments loved and deeply appreciated in this household!!!


End file.
